Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of LED lighting technologies, and in particular, to an embedded white light LED package structure based on a solid-state fluorescence material and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
LED is a solid-state semiconductor device, and can directly convert electrical energy into light energy. Compared with a traditional incandescent lamp and fluorescent lamp, white light LED has advantages such as low power consumption, high lighting efficiency, a long service life, and energy conservation and environmental protection; therefore, white light LED is not only widely used in the daily lighting field, but also enters the display device field. Currently, technologies for acquiring white light LED may be classified into two types, namely: (1) blending three types of LED chips emitting red, green, and blue rays of light; (2) exciting a proper fluorescence material by using a single-color (blue light or ultraviolet light) LED chip. Currently, white light LED mainly obtains white light by combining a blue light LED chip and fluorescent powder that can be effectively excited by blue light and emits yellow light, and then blending the complementary yellow light and blue light by using the principle of lenses. However, traditional fluorescent powder is characterized by low excitation efficiency and optical conversion efficiency, poor uniformity, and the like. In particular, in the high power lighting field, because epoxy resin or silica gel blended with fluorescent powder easily ages at a high temperature, which reduces a transmittance, and finally seriously affects light extraction efficiency of a white light device.
In addition, a package stand needs to be used in an existing LED package structure, and the blue light easily leaks. Moreover, a process is complex, cost is high, and heat dissipation performance is poor.